


Little Taste

by blessedbychan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Choi Youngjae, Mentioned Im Jaebum | JB, Mentioned Jackson Wang, Mentioned Kim Yugyeom, Mentioned Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mentioned Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedbychan/pseuds/blessedbychan
Summary: “I still remember the way you taste”“What??”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Little Taste

_“I still remember the way you taste”_

_“What??”_

* * *

It all started when Jeongin, his best friend since baby, his very subtle ( only to Jeongin as the others say) crush suddenly asked him to go with him to join the annual couple contest. The couple contest as one would say is a competition between couples to show that they are the best couple ever in the campus. It simply started because of the two most popular couple in the past, Yugyeom and Bambam along with Jackson and Jinyoung keep arguing on which one of them is the best couple to the point it made the student body president, Jaebeom have a daily headache, then thankfully, the vice president (read : Jaebeom’s boyfriend), Youngjae, decided to end it by doing this contest, and somehow, now, it becomes an annual thing.

“Hyunjinnnnnnn,,, let’s join it this yearrrrrr” Jeongin whines beside Hyunjin while they were sitting on the bench while waiting for the others

“Yeni, first, don’t bother me, i am reading for the upcoming quiz, second, why would you join it? And last, we are not even a couple to join it” Hyunjin kept his eye on his textbook.

“You’ve been reading the book for like the whole night already, you’ll ace it! And didn’t you see the price? If i- we win, we could go on a cruise trip and it's fully sponsored by the campus! You know how much i want to go on a cruise!” Jeongin pulled the textbook from the older one.

“Fine, but you didn’t even answer the last question! We’re not even a couple! And it's a COUPLE contest” Hyunjin crossed his arm and stared at the younger.

“We can just fake it! No one would know if you don’t tell people around” Jeongin says excitedly. Hyunjin considered a few minutes, bringing his own eyes to see the other’s, and met with a hopeful puppy look. Hyunjin couldn’t say no to that.

“Fine” Hyunjin let out a sigh.

“Fine?” Jeongin asked for extra confirmation.

“Fine, i’ll do it with you”

“Oh my gosh! Thank you jinnie!” Jeongin kissed Hyunjin cheek and quickly ran off,leaving the other dumbfounded.

“What just happened?” 

* * *

Two weeks after, it was finally the day for the couple contest, Hyunjin was beyond nervous, after what happened the night before, let’s just say, only Hyunjin remembers what happened and Jeongin was very very very drunk. Jeongin on the other hand was nervous too, but for a different reason, he’s afraid that both of them will be busted and he might also be afraid that the other would know about his feelings after the game.

“Okay, the couples who are joining the contest may come on the stage” The MC, one of their friends, Jisung announced.

“Let’s go baby?” Hyunjin offers his hand to Jeongin.

“Baby?” Jeongin flustered at the pet name.

“Yes, baby, we’re a couple right? A fake one?” Hyunjin tilted his head, his hand still waiting for the other. _Ah, we’re a fake couple_. Jeongin nods and gives his hand and they go up the stage. 

“Eh, hyungs? What are you guys doing here?” Jeongin saw Minho and Chan beside them.

“Well, unlike you guys, we’re a REAL couple” Minho smirked.

“Hyung~” Jeongin whined.

“He's just kidding~ He’s intimidated by you guys and wants to join as well,” Chan sighed and explained, Minho pouted, being exposed by his own boyfriend. The other just laughed. Hyunjin and Jeongin looked at the audience area and saw a big ass board with ‘HyunIn and MinChan’ written down and glitters all around it. It was hard to not notice it, Jeongin just facepalmed in his mind

“When the fuck did Felix and Changbin did that?” Hyunjin asked the others. Jeongin simply shakes his head.

“Oh, it's Jisung and Felix who did it and Changbin simply comes to help carrying it and Seungmin wants to see the humiliation that we all would face due to that board” Chan explained while Minho cackled at his side.

“Okay~ Since everyone is here already, we have 10 couples on stage, and let’s start with the first game! It’s called ‘How well do you know your partner?’ As you already know, there are five questions and those who answer the same thing would get a point, and those who don't, I'm sorry you’re out” Jisung explained with his cheery voice. The questions were easy to be honest but somehow three couples were outed, along with a slap drama with the words ‘i can’t believe you forgot!’

“That’s going to leave such a huge bruise” Jisung and the audience grimaced at the sound of the slap and the boy just glared at Jisung before running off the stage and chasing his girlfriend.

“Okay, enough with that, let’s move on to the next round! This round is a bit different from previous years, because our principal said this contest isn’t sporty enough” Jisung rolled his eyes a bit before continuing.

“The game is a bit hard, you see the starting line and the pile of balloons? Couples must run from the starting line and find the balloons with dared in it, there are only 5 dare tho, then pop it with your body, no hands involved! Wanna know why?” Jisung asked the audience, and the audience ( Felix being the loudest voice there) immediately responded with yes.

“The couples must be holding their hands all the way~ isn’t it sweet?” Jisung sang a long and smirked at Hyunjin and Jeongin. The audience squealed, loving the lovey dovey content that they got. Hyunjin quickly grabbed Jeongin hand and ran off to the starting line.

“Oh, looky here, who would've thought the good for nothing boy is here” Jeongin quickly snapped his head towards the voice. There stood, Hyunjin’s ex-boyfriend, Bang Yedam with his new partner, smirking. Jeongin was ready to fight back but Hyunjin held his hand firmly, Jeongin looked at him and knowing well the eyes told him no, don’t do anything.Jeongin let out an exasperated sigh, the air was tense but saved with Jisung’s voice.

“Are you ready?” Jisung shouted to the mic, Hyunjin and Jeongin fixed their hands, ready to run.

“Get set, GO!” Jisung blows the whistle and off they go. As soon as they arrived at the pile of balloons, they searched for the dare balloon.

“Jinnie! I think i found one!” Hyunjin turned around fast and was greeted with how close they were. He quickly backed off a bit.

“Well, come here! We gotta pop it fast!” Jeongin put the balloon between them, and squashed their body close, Hyunjin was flustered to the max, didn’t realise his face now is mad red. Jeongin quickly picked up the piece of paper.

“Oh fuck” Hyunjin quickly get out of his trance hearing the younger swears.

“What? Why?” Hyunjin peered at the paper in Jeongin's hand. _Shout to the microphone very loudly that you love your partner without explaining why to the audience._

“You should do it hyung” Jeongin quickly passed the baton to Hyunjin. 

“What?”

“Yeah, since i was the one who found it!”

“Fine” Hyunjin scanned the whole stadium before landing his eyes on Jisung who was yelling some supportive word towards the other couples. He drags Jeongin to Jisung.

“Han Jisung” Hyunjin stared at the boy.

“Wha-” Jisung didn’t even finish his question but Hyunjin grabbed his microphone already.

“I LOVE YOU WITH MY WHOLE HEART YANG JEONGIN” Hyunjin screamed loudly at the microphone and mayhaps startled the audience and the whole campus. Jisung quickly grabbed the mic back from Hyunjin

“What the hell Hwang Hyunjin?”

“It was our dare,” Hyunjin said softly and hid his blush. Jisung smiled and saw Jeongin too, trying to hide his blush.

“Looks like we already have one winner already, you may go up to the stage” Jisung smiled at both of them and continued to cheer up the other couples. The other dares were a bit hard tho. For example, Woozi and Hoshi got to exchange clothes with each other on the spot and nevertheless, the audience cooed on how cute Woozi was in Hoshi oversized hoodie.

“He must be loving it” Jeongin pointed at Yedam and Junkyu. Apparently, that couple got the dare where one of them needed to go topless for the rest of the game, it was easy for them as almost everyone knows how proud Yedam is about his body.

“Ignore him yeni, be glad we didn’t get that” Hyunjin was beyond glad they didn’t get that dare, he for one, is very shy to show off his body to others.

“But you look good topless too” Jeongin casually said. Hyunjin quickly turned his face and looked at Jeongin who was looking forward. Before he could continue the conversation, Jisung's voice interrupted again.

“Now, we’re done with the second round! Only five couples survived, unfortunately, our favourite couple didn’t get in” Jisung faked his tears and heard Minho shouted at the back ‘I don’t want to feast the audience’s eyes with his perfect body, it’s only mine’ ‘shut up Minho!’. The audience laughed, loving the sweet bickering of the campus favourite couple.

“Moving on~ the last round! It’s your favourite game~ The blindfold game! For this last game, we have three rounds, the first round is detecting which one is your partner by only their voice! Now, should I explain now the next round or are we getting through the first round first?” Jisung asked the audience. The audience ( now Minho and Felix being the loudest ) quickly says later, wanting to see some action and mayhaps drama too. Well, the first round went smoothly to be honest, Hyunjin quickly knew which one is Jeongin since he always loved to hear the other voice so much, especially when he sings. No one was eliminated in the first one.

“Done with the first round, unfortunately no one got eliminated, we want drama people! Break ups and love quarrels!” Jisung said with a playful tone, the audiences laughed it off “Now, onto the next round, now the next round, the one who isn’t blindfolded will be blindfolded now, and they need to find their partner by cupping the face. Jeongin was nervous, he’s afraid he can’t do as well as Hyunjin did just now. Then the game started, he cupped the first person, and it didn’t feel right.

“Next please, this one is not hyunjin.” Come the second one, it's similar, but confidently, Jeongin said no. Then came the third one, Jeongin slowly cupped the person's face. _Ah, this is the one_. Jeongin thought he knew the shape of face too well, he cupped it when he rubbed the tears of the face when Hyunjin was crying about his nasty break up with Yedam. 

“This is him, my hyunjin” Jeongin quickly announced.

“Are you sure Jeongin?” Jisung decided to be a bit playful.

“Yes I am”

“Congratulations! You’re right!” Jeongin opened his blindfold and was greeted with Hyunjin's sweet smile.

Unfortunately, Jisung’s wishes came true, one of the couple got eliminated leaving only 4 couples on stage. Jisung quickly about the last round.

“Finally the last round! This one round has never been done before! You need to be able to find your partner by a kiss, not a peck at K-I-S-S” Jisung does the kiss action.

“WHAT?” Hyunjin and Jeongin shouted in sync.

“Why? You never kissed before?” Junkyu, let out a smirk beside his boyfriend.

“Of course we have!” Hyunjin confidently says.

“Now, now, shall we start the game?” Jisung said to the audience and the audience went wild. Hyunjin was nervous per say. He is blindfolded and going to kiss Jeongin, his long time crush, and all for the sake of the game. When his turn came, he stood there, letting the first person kiss him, they kissed for a hot minute and stopped after hearing Jisung clearing his throat.

“So hyunjin? Next one or?”

“Can the first person kiss me again?” Hyunjin requested, he heard some of the audience squealed silently, not wanting to give away the answer.

“For real?” Jisung asked. Hyunjin nodded and then felt a plump, sweet lips on his own. He smiled in kisses knowing well, it’s Jeongin.

“This is Yang Jeongin, my love” Hyunjin said once they let go.

“Looks like we have a winner here! Congratulations Yang Jeongin and Hwang Hyunjin!” Hyunjin took his blindfold off and saw how red the other boy was.

“Let’s interview our winner here, how did you know it was Jeongin? The other couples failed this round miserably tho, especially Yedam and Junkyu, looks like Yedam just loves kissing other people.” Jisung snickered ignoring the scowl that couple gave him.

“Well, i actually knew it was Jeongin from the first kiss, but i just wanted to taste more” The audience roared hearing the confession and Jeongin was more red than before hearing that. Jisung laughed at the reaction and quickly continued on with the award ceremony.

* * *

Jeongin was beyond joy with the prize that they got from winning, keep smiling in the car on their way heading home. He was happy yes, but also curious, the question kept on playing in his mind, _how did hyunjin know he was kissing him?._ Jeongin stares at Hyunjin who was driving.

“Jinnie hyung” Hyunjin let out a little hm?

“How did you know it was me?” Hyunjin nearly stopped in the middle of the road, he quickly drove to stop at the side road.

“I still remember the way you taste,” Hyunjin stared into Jeongin eyes.

“What?” Jeongin eyes widened.

“I still remember the way you tasted the night before, when you were drunk kissing me” Hyunjin shyly said.

“Why did you kiss me back, i was drunk!” Jeongin shouted to hide his embarrassment.

“Because I, Hwang Hyunjin, is so in love with you, Yang Jeongin. And i know you love me too.” slowly Hyunjin raised Jeongin's hands near his lips and kissed it. Jeongin blushed furiously and leaned into Hyunjin and kiss him.

“Yes indeed i am”

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you like this and i wasn't expecting this to be long, tell me about this story in the comments!


End file.
